One True Goddess
by lanadeljey
Summary: A/U where Greek Mythology is the main religion of the world: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight resulting in Kagome running off. She gets taken away by Zeus and finds out that she is a Goddess of a power as high as the Sky God himself.
1. Abduction

Hello, everyone! I'm glad to be here uploading my first AU fanfic! This one is an AU where the Greek Gods are the main religion of the world. I know this chapter may seem like there is a character death, but you must read the ENTIRE thing. Trust me. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Kagome where are you going? Get back here!" shouted Inuyasha. Kagome was walking off into the forest by the well and the God Tree.

"Leave me alone! I cannot stand you! You're always trying to boss me around! Why can't you just mind your business?!" she shouted as she ran off. Inuyasha quickly followed.

"You idiot! You're going to get yourself hurt!" he shouted. He then looked around to see where she went. She was gone. Not even her scent was present where he stood. His eyes went wide and he started to panic. He called her name over and over, but nobody replied. She was just…gone. He shouted and screamed her name as he ran through the forest. There was no scent of flowers, or even blood or salt from tears. It was like she vanished. After about an hour of looking around, he decided to go back to camp to get the rest of the gang looking.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been? Where's Kagome?" asked Miroku. The gang was sitting outside, enjoying the fish that was given to them by Kaede.

"She's gone!" he shouted. Sango and Miroku quickly stood up.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" asked Sango.

"I mean she's _gone_. She literally just disappeared. I can't even pick up her scent and I was _right_ behind her! We have to try and find her!" he shouted. The gang looked for her everywhere, for hours. At the end of the night, she was still nowhere to be found. They decided to rest up for the night, even though nobody ended up getting much sleep that night.

After a couple days of looking, the gang decided to let the villages around the campsite know that their friend was missing, and to keep a lookout. The group never slept more than a mere few hours, and all hours of being awake were used to look for her. They barely ate, they barely spoke. They hadn't fought a demon the entire time. Inuyasha was taking it the hardest. He sat by the God Tree, where he had met Kagome. He stared at the bark before his eyes welled up with tears. He let them fall freely.

'Kagome…I shouldn't have been so ungrateful. I never got to tell you how much I loved you, and now you're…you're…' he couldn't even finish the thought. That night, he slept by the tree, because that was the only thing left that felt like it had her presence.

Months went by of looking for her, and the group had accepted the fact that Kagome had passed on somehow. Although she had died so mysteriously, they had to accept the fact. There wasn't a single trace of her, no scent, no piece of clothing, no hairs, nothing. The group had decided that a funeral was appropriate. They filled the well with soil, with a stone that said her name along with 'The High Priestess of Japan'.

Along the coming months, many people came to pay their respects. From Kouga to even Naraku himself. Because of the death of Kagome, the group decided to stop looking for the shards, along with the other demons. Since her body was nowhere to be found, so were the shards she had with her.

~Five Years Later~

Inuyasha had been walking back from the grave of Kagome. He had been visiting every three days. He had run into someone that he never thought he would ever see again. Her eyes were still as cold as ice, her hair, still long and black. Her hands were frail as usual.

"K-Kikyo…what in the…how did you…" he started.

"Inuyasha, I have been revived fully. I am alive again." She said with a smile. Inuyasha was shocked. She embraced him tightly.

"You're warm again." He stated. He didn't hug her back, he felt ashamed. Kagome would be upset.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You seem upset. Are you not happy to see me?"

"No, Kikyo, I am. It's just that…about five ago, Kagome went missing. She hasn't made any appearances since, so we all assumed she was dead. You coming to me just confirmed that. You have all of your soul back." He said. His heart hurt. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to actually face the reality. All these years, in the back of his head there was small hope that she really wasn't dead. That she was alive somewhere, looking for him just as much as he was looking for her. Now, that hope is gone.

"Inuyasha…I didn't know. I…I'm so sorry." She said. "May Kami rest her soul." She said. She did a quick prayer for the dead, and she looked back at him.

"Well, since you are back on Earth, we should get you some food and water." He said. "I'm glad you are alive again." He said. She smiled and nodded.

~Flashback to five and a half years ago~

Kagome was running as fast as she could to get away from Inuyasha.

'He's catching up! I don't want to talk to him!' she thought. She finally ran off quickly to where she couldn't see him anymore, but she was stopped. She looked at the man standing in front of her. He was tall, with short, white curly hair and a beard along with a mustache. He was very muscular, and all he was wearing a white and gold toga, arms with golden armor with an olive wreath on his head. He held his arm out with his hand up, signaling her to stop.

"W-Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Zeus. Come with me, quick." He said. He grabbed her arm before she could answer, and with a clash of thunder, they were both gone.


	2. White Rose

Kagome awoke in the arms of Zeus. She jolted awake, causing him to stop walking. She quickly let herself down from his hold.

"Who are you and where are we?!" she asked.

"I had already told you. I am Zeus, God of the Skies and King of the Gods. We are in Olympus." He said. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Okay, you are absolutely insane. Now where are we and who are you really?!" she shouted once more.

"Kagome, I will not repeat myself again."

"How do you know my name?!" she asked. Zeus laughed out loud.

"You have so much to learn, young Goddess." He said. Kagome was shocked to hear him call her that. He lifted his hand in the air, and with a clash of lightning, there was a lightning rod in his hand.

"Is this enough proof for you, or do I need to destroy an entire city with one lightning bolt?" he said. Kagome shook her head quickly.

"So…you're really Zeus. The entire world thinks you are just a myth! Oh my goodness. This destroys all other religion! I'm talking to Zeus…" she said to herself.

"You must calm down, I have—"

"Wait! You called me a Goddess! Why did you call me a Goddess?!" she said, with her eyes wide. Zeus smiled.

"Kagome, you are the Goddess of all Gods." He said. Her heart skipped a beat.

"How do you know? I'm only fifteen!" she said. Zeus laughed once more.

"You are not fifteen. You are thousands of years old. You put your spirit into your mother on earth's womb, and you were born Kagome Higurashi. You were weak from battle. God's don't usually die, but you were very close. This was your only hope. I can explain more when we get to your temple." He said. Kagome nodded.

"So, this is Olympus." She said. Zeus nodded. There were large, beautiful temples and gardens everywhere. The roads had no cracks or ruin on them. The sun was beating down, but it wasn't hot, it was very peaceful. There were clouds here and there, grape vines were everywhere as well. It was almost like heaven.

The two entered a very big temple that has gold pieces everywhere. Golden arrows, fruit, flowers, etc.

"Kagome, I hope you understand that this is a very big deal. The Gods of Olympus have been searching for you for a very long time." Said Zeus. Kagome nodded. The looked at the statue of a woman in the temple. The woman was her. She was wearing a chiton, with a olive wreath on her head, she was holding her hand up, palms facing away from her as a sign of peace. Kagome knew that this was her, she has no doubt. In her other hand, it held a large, golden scepter with flowers wrapped around it. "Kagome, you are one of the most important gods on Olympus. Welcome home." Said Zeus. Kagome smiled. For some reason, she felt like this was right. There was something inside of her that was telling her that this was her time to accept fate as it came to her. Zeus put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I understand that this may be a bit much to handle at first. I would love to tell you that if you aren't comfortable, you could just turn back, but unfortunately that's not an option." He said. Kagome gulped.

"No, I don't want to turn back anyway. What should I do?" she asked.

"Right now, you may enjoy Olympus. Tonight there will be a feast celebrating your return. Then, tomorrow we will begin your training. You have a lot to learn, young goddess." He said. He held her hand again, and a strike of lightning came about.

They arrived in front of a huge palace. Zeus smiled as he looked at the building.

"It's been thousands of years since I have been in this palace." Said Zeus. Kagome was in shock of how beautiful the palace was.

"Was this yours?" she asked. Zeus laughed out loud.

"Hah! Kagome, this is _your_ home." He said. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't imagine living in such a large home, and all by herself!

"You have got to be kidding." She said. Zeus shook his head and they went in the castle. The interior was exactly how you would picture a goddess's palace to look like: royal.  
"I will leave you here, Kagome. Your servants will assist your clothing and bathing. They will help you with what you need to do. Have fun, goddess." He said. With a clash of lightning, he was gone. She looked in front of her and two women were standing in front of her, one with tears in her eyes.

"Goddess of the Gods, you are finally back. We have waited a long time for you to return." Said the emotional one. The other smiled and bowed her head.

"All hail the goddess Kagome." She said. Kagome only nodded, she had no idea what else to say to them. This was all so new to her.

"Shall we fetch you some clothing?" asked one of the women. Kagome nodded again.

"Yes, that would be nice. I don't really know where anything is." She said.

The two girls took her up to her room where she had a gigantic closet filled with kimonos, togas, dresses, etc. and she had all the time she wanted to pick one.

She picked out an all-white dress with long droopy sleeves. It almost looked like a one piece kimono. She walked out of the room and one of the women stopped her.

"Your majesty, your crown?" she asked.

"My what?" she asked. The woman laughed. She went to her room and picked out a thin flower crown with white roses and put it on Kagome's head. Kagome's black wavy curls made the roses look even brighter.

"These roses will never die. They look beautiful on you, Goddess." She said. Kagome blushed.

"W-Why thank you. Um, do you know where Zeus is?" she asked. "Or how I can, um, get ahold of him?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not a Goddess, but I always thought that they could communicate through their minds, or something." She said. Kagome closed her eyes and imagined herself talking to Zeus.

'Zeus, can you hear me?' she thought. She then heard a clash of lightning and Zeus stood in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Wow…that actually worked. Um, I just have a question, is there any way I can get back to Earth?" she asked. Zeus laughed.

"Of course not! Not for another five years at least! You have to be accepted by Mount Olympus before you can ever leave. This place has a mind of it's own. When you become accepted, you may roam the world that belongs to you anytime. People will begin to truly pray to you, ask you to answer their prayers, and you will be a true Goddess." Said the Sky God. Kagome was in shock. Five years? What will her mother think? Her friends? She shook her head from the thought.

"Okay, if this is my true destiny, I'm ready to do whatever it takes. I am a Goddess." She said with determination in her voice. Zeus smiled.

"That's more like it. Now, later on, we can talk about how you can reach them through their dreams." Said Zeus. Kagome smiled and nodded. This was going to be a long, long journey until she becomes the One True Goddess.


	3. Ascending from Olympus

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. It had been the first time in ages since he had slept. The rest of the gang made him sleep while they kept an eye out for trouble. He needed rest more than anyone else.

~In Inuyasha's Dream~

Inuyasha walked down the same path that he used to walk when he went to pick up Kagome. He was visiting her memorial site. He kept his eye on the ground beneath him and walked at a steady pace. Something stopped him in his tracks and it hit him so hard he jumped.

Kagome's scent.

The scent he hadn't smelt for years and years. The smell he'd been aching to smell again just once more. He followed the smell and it was taking him to the well.

'Had she been in her time all along?!' he thought. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a woman standing on the buried well. The tombstone lie in front of her, and it was cracked in half.

"Inuyasha." Said the woman. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He began to cry as he fell to his knees.

"K-Kagome...I never thought I would see you again." He said.

"Stop your crying. Stand up." She said. He looked up at her to see her once more. She was wearing all white with a white rose crown on her head. She looked…divine. Something in him made him obey her. He stood to his feet.

"Kagome, w-why do you look like that?" he asked as he took a step closer. She blushed in embarrassment.

"What exactly does _that_ mean?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed too.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I meant why do you look…different?"

"Inuyasha. When I tell you this, you must try your hardest to stay focused. Do you understand me? You _must_ stay calm." She said. He nodded. "You are asleep, and you are having a vision." She said. Inuyasha looked confused.

"So…you're really dead? Is that how you're talking to me?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm not dead, Inuyasha. I am something much greater than you think." She said. "That day you went after me, I was taken by Zeus." She said.

"Like…the God?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha had a hard time believing this.

"Yes, the God. He told me that I am a Goddess. I know this is very hard to believe, considering that this is a dream, but you must believe me. Nearly six years ago is when I found this out and I'm just now getting the hang of things."

"You're…a goddess? Is that why you look so…holy?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I don't know if I should believe you, but something inside me is telling me I should." Said Inuyasha.

"Regardless if you do, what I said is fact." Said Kagome. She stepped down from the well. She picked up a piece of the tombstone. "You gave up on me." She said.

"K-Kagome! No I didn't!" he shouted. Kagome dropped the tombstone on the ground and she held out her hand, palm up, and the ground beneath it cracked and opened and swallowed the tombstone and closed. Inuyasha was shocked.

"Y-You just…"

"I don't want to see a tombstone with my name on it." She said. "It's insulting."

"I…We looked everywhere for you…why did you wait so long to talk to me?"

"You idiot! You never slept!" she shouted. This made Inuyasha smile. "It also took a long time for me to learn all of the things I'm capable of."

"But why do you have to be a goddess? Why can't you come back to us?"

"Because it is my duty, Inuyasha. I'm the Goddess of the Gods and everything under the clouds." She said.

"So, you're a pretty big deal, huh?" he asked. Kagome frowned.

"Yes, and as much as I want to come back and hug you and be near all of you, it's going to be much harder than I thought. But you mustn't worry, I will be back soon."

"Y-You're leaving? Come back!"

"It was delightful to hear your voice again, my love." She said. She looked up and with a clash of lightning, she was gone."

Inuyasha jolted awake and screamed. Sango and Miroku ran into the hut he was sleeping in and ran to his side.

"Inuyasha, what happened?"

"K-Kagome!" he shouted. Miroku instantly frowned.

"Inuyasha…she's gone. It's okay." Said Sango.

"N-No! You don't understand! She's alive! She's a goddess!" shouted Inuyasha. "Miroku, didn't you say that you can have visions of gods and goddesses and its them telling you something?!" he asked. Miroku hesitantly nodded.

"Yes, that's true."

"Kagome came to me in a dream! She said Zeus took her and told her that she's a goddess! I'm not crazy!" he said as he got up. "Follow me!" he said as he ran out of the hut and in the direction of the well.

Sango and Miroku finally caught up and saw what Inuyasha stood still for. The tombstone was ripped out of the ground and cracked in half.

"W-Who…who would do such a thing?" asked Sango with tears in her eyes.

"I'm telling you two, it was Kagome! She told us that we gave up on her, and she cracked the tombstone without even touching it!" he said.

"He's not lying." Said Miroku.

"How can you tell?" asked Sango.

"This area is very, very pure right now. Almost like a deity or something was here." He said, he prayed silently as he looked at the tombstone. Sango just stared at Inuyasha as a tear fell down her face.

"She's alive." She said. "I can't believe it." She cried. Miroku comforted her until she calmed down. "How can we see her? Should we pray to her or something?" she asked.

"I don't know, but she said she's coming very soon." He said. "I don't know how soon that is, but I guess we should be ready for her." He said. Sango and Miroku nodded.

Kagome woke up with a breeze on her face. She opened her eyes to see one of her servants fanning her with a fan.

"O Goddess, you were sweating in your sleep." She said quickly. Kagome sat up and rubbed her forehead. She waved her hand to signal the servant to stop fanning her. "M-May I get you something, my lady?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She said. She stood up and stretched as she put her shoes on. She walked towards her front door of her palace and another servant approached her with a cup in her hand.

"Here is your cup of tea, my lady." She said. She handed her a tea cup with a saucer and Kagome smiled.

"Thank you." She took the cup and walked out the front door. It was very early in the morning, and Kagome loved to watch the sunrise. Her palace was farther up on Mount Olympus than the other palaces. The only others were Aphrodite, Zeus, and Artemis. As the sun came up, she drifted off into thought.

'I spoke to him, I hope he knew that it was really me. Inuyasha, oh how I miss you…' she said. Zeus walked up the stairs to the front door of Kagome's palace.

"Goodmorning, young Goddess." He said with a smile. Kagome smiled back as she stood up, setting her cup of tea on the ground next to her.

"Goodmorning to you as well, Jupiter." She said. Zeus noticed what she was doing and smiled even greater.

"It is good that you enjoy the Earth's magical views." He said.

"Thank you. I always used to watch the sunrise, but here it's so different." She said.

"Well, I have good news. Over the years, you have become so wise and so strong that you have overcome many of the people who live on Mount Olympus today. You are a very, very strong Goddess, and today you will see your friends again." He said. Kagome's face lit up with joy.

"Oh how wonderful! When will I be able to see them again?" she asked.

"I will teach you how once you are ready."

"I'm ready now!" she said. Zeus looked at her with concern. He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure? Once you go there, you must stay there for an entire day and night before you can come back."

"Is that how it will work every time I see them?"

"No, after the first night is done, you may go and return as you please." He said. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" he asked her. She nodded almost immediately and he nodded. "Alright." He said. "Stand next to me." He added as he faced the view in front of the palace. "Ground and Center." He said. Kagome did as he asked. "Now regulate your breathing and grab a small pinch of soil in front of you." He said. She did as he asked. "Think of the place you want to go and once you have the perfect picture in your head, let the soil go, then with a clash of thunder, you will be delivered to that destination." He said. She pictured Kaede's hut and let the soil go. She heard a clash of lightning twice and when she opened her eyes, she was in front of the hut. Her heart jumped.

"I…I'm here." She said.

"What was that?!" shouted a very familiar voice.

'Shippo!' thought Kagome. Shippo jumped out of the hut and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Kagome standing there, wearing the same all white clothing that Inuyasha had described.

"K-Kagome!" he shouted. He jumped in her arms and she held him close.

"I missed you so much, Shippo." She said as tears fell down her face. Sango jumped out of the hut only to run and join in the hug as she also cried. Miroku followed and his face lit up.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome." He said. She could only smile and nod through the tears. Sango broke the hug and wiped her tears away.

"It's like you're back from the dead." She said. Kagome put Shippo down and wiped away a tear off of Sango's face.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I had no other choice. Did Inuyasha have a dream about me?" she asked. Sango's eyes widened.

"Y-Yes! So he was right! He told us everything! How Zeus took you and now you're a Goddess! All of that is real?!" she asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's all real. I'm so glad that he knew. I was worried he would have thought it was just a dream. Where is he?" she asked. Sango gulped.

"T-There's something you should know." She said. Kagome was worried.

"What is it? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine…it's just that…Kikyo is back from the dead." She said. Kagome's eyes furrowed and she looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"She's alive again. She's joined our group. She had nowhere else to go and we really didn't have a choice but to accept her." She said. Kagome started to breath heavily and the group noticed that the clouds began to darken and they started to hear thunder.

"Kagome…a-are you doing that?" asked Miroku. Kagome noticed that she had almost done and touching her temples to clear her mind. Slowly, the clouds lightened up again. She took a deep breath.

"Where is he." She said. Miroku pointed towards the forest that Inuyasha and Kikyo had just walked out of. Kagome looked angry.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Sango to Miroku.

"I don't know. I was always told never to anger a God or Goddess." He said. Kagome walked toward them until Inuyasha noticed who it was. His eyes widened.

"K-Kagome…Kagome!" he shouted. He ran and instead of her opening her arms she raised her hand towards him and he came to a halt. He looked confused, but her eyes were on Kikyo. "Kagome, it's not what you think this is. Let me explain for once!" he said. She swiped her hand to the left and Inuyasha followed and he fell to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kagome. Kikyo was very confused. Kagome's aura was very different. It seemed holy.

"Kagome, I can explain. Me and Inuyasha are just friends, nothing more." She said. Kagome was furious. She clouds grew dark and it started to rain. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was the cause for the sudden change of weather.

"I do not care what you two are." She said. Kagome and Inuyasha were confused. "You have cheated death one too many times, Kikyo. You should not have returned." She said. Kikyo looked angry now.

"That is not for you to decide."

"It is my duty to keep the world at peace. I am the Goddess of the Earth and everything on it. It is also my duty to make sure all living things on earth come to an end at some point. You have come to many ends." She said. Kagome chuckled.

"My _duty_ on Earth has not been accomplished yet." Said Kikyo.

"I don't care. If there is one thing I have learned, it's that you never cheat death. Lord Hades will come for you. He _will_ find you and banish you to Tartarus for the rest of eternity." She said with a cruel look in her eyes. These words shook Kikyo and all she could do was turn and walk away. She vanished into the woods and Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry that this is how you see me again." Said Kagome with a disappointed look on her face. Inuyasha stood up and walked to her. He cupped her cheek and smiled.

"I never thought I would ever be able to touch your face again." He said. He pulled her into a tight embrace. She embraced him back.

"You aren't angry with me?" she asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, you have a very good point. When it's your time to go, it's your time to go." He said.

"Thank you for understanding." She said as the broke the hug. "I just need to inform you, that she will die soon, even if I have to do it myself." She said, blankly. Inuyasha looked weird.

"Kagome, you've changed, haven't you?" he asked. Kagome looked down.

"I had to. All of those years I was gone, I was being trained by the Gods to become wise and strong. To find my true power and become the One True Goddess. I had no other choice but to change. You can't say no to something like this. I'm sorry if you don't find what I said fitting, but she does not belong in this world anymore. As tragic as her death was, it was her _death_." She said. Inuyasha nodded.

"You do have a point. Either way, I've had so much closure that I don't think I would even have to say goodbye. I wasn't very happy when she came back, either." He said.

"Why is that?" she asked as they turned to walk back to Kaede's hut.

"Because it's all been done before. She comes back to life, then suddenly she's gone again. It's almost like it's a never ending cycle." He said. This made Kagome giggle. Inuyasha noticed and he smiled. "You look so beautiful." He said. Kagome blushed. "Seriously. You really look like a goddess. You have a flower crown, your hair, your clothes. It all fits." He said, also blushing.

"Thank you." She said.

"So…people like…worship you and stuff?" he asked. Kagome laughed.

"Yes, people worship me, I suppose. I'm what you would call mother nature." She said. Inuyasha put his hands behind his head.

"It sounds like this is a big deal."

"It really is. My home is on Mount Olympus." She said. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"So you're not staying?" he asked. Kagome frowned.

"I can't stay Inuyasha. I don't think you're fully understanding what my duty is. I'm a GODDESS. I'm a DEITY. My body may be 18 years old but my soul has lived since the beginning of time. I don't want to sound stubborn, but I'm a big deal. I have to watch over Earth and keep everything in perfect harmony. I control the storms and the sun and the harvest and all of that." She said. Inuyasha slowly was taking this all in and realizing what this all really was.

"Wow." He said. "That really is crazy."

"I know. It took a while for me to take in, too."

"So…you control everything? Like you did in the dream?" he asked.

"That and more. I was the one who started this storm." She said.

"I knew it." He said with a smile. "So could you show me a couple tricks?" he said with a chuckle. Kagome laughed.

"I suppose, once the storm is over." She said.

"Can't you just stop it yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I like to see the full storms end. It's really beautiful." She said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Let's go back to see the rest of the group." Said Inuyasha. Kagome held his hand and with a clash of lightning, they were back at Kaede's hut. "O-Or you could do that…" he said, in shock. They walked in and Kagome saw Kaede sitting at the fire. She ran to hug her.

"Oh Kagome! How I've missed you so!" she said as she hugged the goddess as tight as she could.

"I missed you too, Kaede." She said with a smile.

"I am so proud of what you have become. One of the greatest deities of Olympus." She said.

"So you knew about this?" asked Sango.

"I had a feeling. I would always have dreams, but I thought people would think I was going crazy." She said with a smile. Kagome sat down and ran her fingers through her hair to let it out.

"I can't believe you're a goddess, Kagome." Said Sango.

"I know, I couldn't either at first." She said.

"So how big of a goddess are ya?" asked Inuyasha. "Like how important is your status?"

"I am equal to Zeus. He's my brother." She said. Miroku choked on his tea.

"B-By the Gods…y-your so holy." He said as he began to pray. Kagome grabbed his arm and smiled.

"You don't need to worship me when I am right in front of you, Miroku." She giggled.

"Should we worship you?" asked Sango.

"I wouldn't call it that. I am here for guidance, love, and health." She said. "If you are in danger and I am not here, pray to me. Things like that." She said. Sango nodded as well as Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kaede. Shippo was fast asleep with Kirara.

"I'm so happy you're back, Kagome." Said Inuyasha. The rest of the group were surprised to hear him say that out in the open. "We were starting to lose ourselves without you." He said. Kagome smiled.

"Well, when I go back to Olympus, you all need to be aware that I am always with you. Always." Said Kagome. She took a good look at the people in front of her. She was on Earth again. She could not have been happier.


	4. The Battle and The War - Closure

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the very late response, but I started school and ya know how that goes. This chapter is a bit shorter, but a lot happens in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was the next day and Kagome was sitting by the campfire, which always had a nice view of the sunrise. She was wearing a white evening dress. She had a rose quartz necklace on, her hair as black as obsidian, her eyes as blue as sodalite. She had a lot on her mind. Olympus, Zeus, the Earth, and even with everything that happened, Inuyasha and Kikyo ran races through her head more than anything else. She rubbed her temples to try and cease her aches. She heard the hut door slide open and Inuyasha walked out.

"Good morning." Said Kagome with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back. He sat next to her.

"Yeah, you too." He said. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of the morning, along with the goddess next to him.

"I don't remember you ever sleeping when I was here." She said with a giggle.

"I don't either." He said. "I felt safe with you." He blushed. Kagome smiled she looked into his golden orbs, looked at the life behind them. Before she realized her true power, she couldn't see what she could see now.

"I really need to talk to you about something." She said. Inuyasha nodded. "How long will you see Kikyo?" she said. Inuyasha looked down. She picked his head back up so he looked at her. "Look me in the eyes." He nodded.

"Kagome…I don't know. I really don't know." The minute he began to say that, it began to rain. He looked at the shattered eyes she wore and his heart did the same.

"I know you don't. I just thought I'd give it a try." She said. A tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said. By his tone she knew he was feeling her pain.

"It just seems as if no matter how much I show you I love you, she's always in the picture." She said. "I've given you everything, and she's taking it from you." She said.

"I…I don't know what to say."

"It's fine. You don't have to say anything."

"But I do. I don't want you feeling like this. I want you to be mine and only mine. I don't want anyone else. It's just that, she keeps dragging me in and it's not right. It's like I don't have a choice." He said.

"I love you." She said. Her hand cupped his cheek.

"I…I love you too." He said back. A tear fell from her eyes as she hugged him. He hugged her back and when they broke the hug. He kissed her. She kissed back. It was so full of love and longing. They broke the kiss and she smiled. He kissed her neck.

"I need you. Don't forget that. I don't need her." He said. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you. I needed this conversation."

Without a warning, an arrow shot between them and cut both of their abdomens. They looked down and looked at the shooter. It was Kikyo.

"Kikyo…what the hell?!" he shouted. "Put the bow down!" he shouted again.

"No." said Kagome.

"W-What?" he asked.

"If she wants a battle, I will give her a war." She said. Inuyasha tried to pull her back, but she broke free. She walked towards her. Kikyo shot another arrow straight for her heart.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. He was scared for her life until he saw her catch the arrow. Kikyo gasped.

"I warned you not to come back. You disobeyed me." She said. Kikyo shot another arrow, Kagome slapped it out of thin air. She raised her hand to the clouds, as if she was gaining energy from them. Thunder clashed and lightning struck Kikyo and threw her to the ground. Kagome raised her hand palms up from the ground and the ground began to shake below Kikyo. Kagome walked towards the dead priestess and grabbed her by the throat.

"Your time on Earth is done. You have done nothing but become a burden to everyone in your life." She said. Her eyes were calm, but they were gold. No pupils, not retinas, her entire eye was gold. It shook Kikyo to the core.

"I'll do anything. Don't do anything! Please!" she begged. Inuyasha was shaken, but he knew this had to be done. Kagome's aura began to become visible to the human eye, and it was gold and white. She raised a finger in the air and shouted:

"HADES!" she screeched. The ground below her begun to shake. A whole revealing a staircase in the ground appeared behind Kagome. A tall bald man with a beard wearing a long black robe walked up from the staircase.

"Sister. Blessed be thee." He said. Kagome threw Kikyo to the ground in front of Hades. Hades looked down at the girl, and laughed. "I have been waiting for you. You escaped long ago, child." He said. Kikyo looked up and saw his face.

"N-No. I know who you are! You won't take me again! I can't go back!" she shouted.

"You have escaped from my grasp, therefore, you will be sent to Tartarus, where you will live your greatest fear, for the rest of eternity." He said. He picked her up and threw her down the staircase. He followed and the staircase closed.

Kikyo awoke and she was in a very time hole, filled with water. Every time she was about to die, she would receive a bubble of air, just to keep her going until she was almost dead again. She had to live this for the rest of eternity, in payment of cheating death.

Kagome looked at the ground and back at Inuyasha. He saw her gold eyes slowly turn back to normal. She walked to him and saw he was very nervous. She hugged him and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry." She said. He hugged her back and kissed her head.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's your job to do that. It needed to be done." He said.

"But you loved her." She wept. Inuyasha held her tighter.

"No, I love you. Only you." He said. She looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed her back and picked her up bridal style.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. I love you." He said. Her heart was so full. He not only said it to her, but he said it plenty of times in the past hour. She nuzzled his neck as they walked to forest to visit the God Tree.

"One day you'll be my wife. I promise, Kagome."

* * *

Please R&R!


	5. Not Again

Inuyasha woke up to an empty space next to him in Kaede's hut. He stood up quickly and looked around the room for any sign of the goddess. He found nothing. He rushed outside of the hut and stopped in his tracks as he sighed a sigh of relief. He saw Kagome by the river with her legs crossed and her back straight. She wore baggy harem pants with a plain white shirt, along with necklaces that had crystals like rose quartz, amethyst, calcite, and other positive charged gems. Her hair was down and it was black and curly, as usual.

Inuyasha walked up to her and she didn't turn her head.

"I know you were always an early bird, but the sun isn't even out yet." He joked. No answer. "Kagome, you alright?" he asked her. Still response. He sat down next to her and then he realized something. Her eyes were all white. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that. "K-Kagome!" he shouted. He heard her gasp and her eyes slowly begun to change back. She regained focus and noticed that a scared puppy was next to her.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What do you mean?! You were just out of it!" he said, frustrated.

"Inuyasha…I was meditating." She said plainly. It took Inuyasha a moment to regain his train of thought and come up with something smart to say.

"W-Well, since when do people's eyes do that when they meditate?! You scared the shit out of me!" he shouted again. Kagome just giggled. He blushed at it. He loved to make her smile, just not when it's him that's the laughing stock.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. This is how I regain energy."

"Well, do you have to do it at night? I'm pretty sure that just makes the scene creepier." He said again, avoiding eye contact. Kagome scooted next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She pointed to the full moon in the night sky.

"Do you feel it?" she asked. Inuyasha looked up at the moon as well.

"Feel what?"

"The moon." She said. He turned to look at her.

"How can you feel the moon?" he said. She sighed.

"I guess it's just me. It's like a warm hug. I can feel the rays of the moonlight on my skin. I can feel the energy flowing in my veins. I guess it's just a deity thing." She joked. He laughed.

"I guess so." He said.

"It's a bit lonely sometimes. My body isn't the same as it used to be. I can feel everyone's thoughts and feelings. I can feel the earth move under my feet as much as I can feel the clouds above my head. I'm sad that nobody else can feel what I feel." She said. Inuyasha rested his head on hers.

"Then that just makes you even more special." He said, blushing again. She smiled.

"You're sweet." She said. "Thanks."

"So, do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked. She looked at him, confused.

"No, of course not. You didn't disturb me." She said, cuddling closer to him. They stayed outside and watched as the moon disappeared and the sun arose. Then they slept all day.

It was about noon when Kagome woke up with Inuyasha's arms around her. She was in love again, and she finally had the man of her dreams. She turned to face him and his eyes slowly opened. She kissed his nose and he grumbled and nuzzled her neck.

"We have to get up." She said. "It's in the middle of the day," she added.

"Fine…" he grumbled as he sat up and stretched. They got up and Kagome put on her usual white goddess outfit with the flower crown. Sango barged in before they could leave the hut.

"Um…Kagome. We have company." She said. Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"Is it an enemy?" she asked. Sango shook her head. Kagome walked outside the hut, and there were people surrounded around the entire hut. They all had things in their hands. Almost like gifts. They noticed who it was and they all bowed down to her. One woman said gently:

"Young Goddess, we come with gift offerings." She said. Inuyasha was shocked. It was as if everything sunk in right then and there. She really was a goddess.

"Oh, you are all so kind. My duty is not to get offerings from you, but to make you feel at peace. I truly do appreciate all of this." She said. A young boy, around the age of fifteen, came up with a small bowl of berries he picked.

"L-Lady Kagome, I don't think you remember, but you cured me of my sickness when I was a young child. W-We all thought you died." He said. "So, this is a welcome back gift." He said shyly, giving the bowl to Kagome. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she knelt down and pulled the young boy in an embrace.

"I'm sorry I made you all mourn, but I'm back now. I can heal you all and help your world become such a better place. Look all around you." She said, pointing to the forest. The boy turned to look. "All of this is life. From the clouds to the sun, to the grass we stand on." She said, looking in his eyes. She quickly wiped the boy's tears away. "The Earth is here to protect you. Always. Just like me." She said.

"S-So you remember who I am?" he asked. Kagome smiled.

"Now, how could I forget those bright blue eyes?" she asked. He blushed and smiled.  
"Thank you, Lady Kagome."  
"I'm always here." She said as she stood up. Sango was crying from the young boy and Kagome noticed. "Are you alright?" she asked. Sango nodded.

"That was just really nice." She smiled. Kagome smiled back. She turned to look at the crowd. She walked towards them and begun to greet all of them. When they began to bow down to her, she pulled them back up and told them not to do so.

"I may be a goddess, but that does not mean I am not your guidance as well." She said. She received many blessings and greetings to all of them. There wasn't a single person in the crowd that she didn't greet and look in their eyes.

By the time they were all gone, Kagome was very tired. She walked back to the hut and Miroku was smiling.

"What's with the face?" she joked. He just shook his head.

"I'm just proud of you." He said. She giggled.

"Thanks, Miroku." She said. He nodded. "You know who I haven't seen yet?" she asked. "Koga." She said. "I wonder how he's doing."

"Feh, who cares." Said Inuyasha.

"Last I heard, he's married now." Said Miroku.

"Oh, really? Ayame's finally got him hooked." She laughed. "I'm tired. That was a lot of people. Maybe we should all take the night off and relax." She said.

"What the hell." Said a familiar voice. Kagome turned around to see Koga looking at her, which a terrified look on his face. "I-I thought…"

"Hi, Koga. It's nice to see you again." Said Kagome. She took a step forward to give him a welcome hug, but before she knew it, he was on his knees.

"Forgive me for my sins." He said, kneeling down. Kagome sighed and pulled him back up.

"You don't have to do that, Koga." She said. He pulled her into a quick hug.

"Sorry…I just…I knew who you were." He said. "I'm glad you're doing okay." He said, blushing.

"I'm happy for you as well! I heard you got married! We were just talking about you." She said. Koga blushed again.

"Y-Yeah, Ayame and I are married now." He said. Kagome smiled.

"Well, I bless you both with grace and positive energy." She smiled.

"Thank you, Kagome. It was really nice seeing you again. Everyone from as far as the eye can see knows your name, and once they know you're back, everything is gonna change for the better!" he said with a smile. He flew off in a tornado and the group was back.

"I hate him." Said Inuyasha.

"Why? He's a kind soul." She said. "There's no need to be jealous, Inuyasha." He grunted and she smiled. "You haven't changed a bit." She said, jokingly. She put a hand on his shoulder for comfort and went back in the hut.

Inuyasha stayed outside to 'cool down' when really he was thinking long and hard about what just happened.

'I…I really don't want to lose you again. I won't lose you again.' He said.

 **'No…you won't.'**


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story! I'm having fun writing it as well. Unfortunately, this will not be a new chapter, but instead a reply to the reviews I have gotten along with some other things.

I am having a lot of fun writing Kagome's character. I am Pagan, so fortunately I can use my knowledge of my religion and use it with this fanfiction. I didn't mean to rhyme.

I read the idea of having Kaede spend a few spare moments with her late sister as one of the suggestions in my reviews. As much as I like the idea, I don't think I can fit it into the story. Life is all about lessons. Every breath you take on Earth is a blessing. Cheating death will not result in anything more than everlasting torture. Kikyo had cheated death many times. I love her character, but in this fanfiction she plays a darker character. Her role in this story is mainly a lesson to the people who knew her and walked by her side. Also, it was sort of avenging the souls taken from the innocent women, when Kikyo still walked the Earth with the soul collectors.

Although it may seem like there's some potholes in the story, things will soon begin to make sense and come together. As a hint, there's a little part of Kagome that some readers may have forgotten about considering Kagome's character is a bit OOC, which I did on purpose.

That's really all I have to say on this A/N. I'm not sure if I'll upload another. I'm making this fanfiction as I go, so it may or may not turn out how I would like it. I'm very excited about this next chapter that will be updated soon, as I hope you are too. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	7. Reunited and Balance

Kagome awoke from her slumber early as usual. She went through her normal routine of meditation and having her cup of tea. She decided to take a walk.

"Today is the day." She thought to herself. "I'm coming home, Mama." She smiled. She walked to the well and looked at it. It was still empty, and it looked the same except for the fact that it was a bit dirtier since they used it as her grave. She touched it and the energy instantly began to flow through her hand. She smiled even harder at this familiar feeling.

She walked back to Kaede's hut and woke up Inuyasha. When he looked at her, he tried to pull her back into his arms.

"Inuyasha, I need you to wake up." She said.

"The sun isn't up, and I hardly ever sleep. I don't wanna." He said, still tugging on her arm. She giggled.

"I know, and I'm sorry I'm waking you up, but you need to come outside. It's important." She said. He sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He walked up and they left the hut.

"Alright, I'm up. Now what's the matter?" he asked.

"Inuyasha I'm going to visit my family." She said. He had to hold back his tone, since he knew her power now. He knew he couldn't stop her, even if he really tried.

"W-Why…" he muttered.

"I haven't seen them in almost six years, I think it's a bit overdue." She said. Inuyasha's ears fell flat on his head.

"I don't want to risk anything. What if the well doesn't work?"

"I'm sure I can find another way to come back. I'm the Goddess of the Earth, remember?" she smiled. He cupped her cheek and smiled as well.

"I'm really proud of you." He said. Her eyes went wide.

"What's with the sudden sympathy?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I just don't say it enough, I guess." He said. He leaned down and kissed her. It shocked her, but she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss and he smiled.

"You haven't done that in a while." She said. It made him blush, but he didn't say anything.

After a long silence in their embrace, he sighed again.

"You have to promise me that you will be careful." He said. He felt her nod and broke the embrace. She went back into the hut and put on her white gown along with the crown of white roses.

They walked to the well and Kagome kissed the hanyou once again before jumping in the well. The blue light flashed before her eyes and tears welled up in them as she felt the familiar light pass through her. She landed safely and looked up. She was in the shrine. She began to cry as she climbed up the wall. She looked around the shrine and took in the scent. She slid open the door and her heart skipped a beat. A boy was standing by the God Tree. He turned around to see what the noise came from, and his eyes went wide.

"K…K-Kagome?" he said. Tears fell down Kagome's cheeks and she ran to him.

"Sota!" she shouted. He ran into her arms and she held on so tight. "I missed you so much!"

"Where have you been? We all thought you died and the well was closed! Why didn't you come back?!" he cried into her shoulder.

"Sota, I will explain everything. Just know that I'm back. Okay?"

"You're not a ghost, right?" he asked, wiping away the tears. This made her laugh.

"No, I'm not."  
"Then why are you dressed like that?" he asked. Kagome looked at her gown.

"Sota, there's something I need to tell you." She said. "You know the Mother Goddess, Gaea?" she asked. He nodded.

"My soul is her daughter." She said. Sota looked shocked.

"So…does that mean you're a goddess?" asked Sota. Kagome nodded.

"Almost six years ago I was taken by Zeus, and that's when he told me everything. Ever since then, I've been doing my job as the Goddess of the Earth. I didn't come back until a couple days ago." She said. Sota smiled.

"So…you're finally cooler than Inuyasha?" he giggled. She laughed and nodded. They stood up and began to walk to her house.

'He's grown so much. He's become a young man. He must be like 16 now.' She thought. Sota opened the door and ran to the kitchen.

"MAMA! KAGOME!" he shouted. Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Could he be more dramatic?' she thought. Kagome's mom walked out of the kitchen and the minute she saw her daughter, she shrieked and began to cry. Kagome held her mom close and they cried together. "Mama…I'm home." She cried.

"My baby…I thought I lost you…" she held her tight.

"I'm home." She said. They broke the embrace and she smiled. Gramps walked in the living room and ran to hug Kagome as well.

"K-Kagome! My sweet Kagome!" He cried. The whole family came together and held one another for a long moment.

Kagome sat them down and explained everything to them. Gramps tried to kneel down and bow to her, but of course, she stopped him.

"So, what about Inuyasha? How are you two?" asked Mama. Kagome just smiled. Mama's face lit up.

"Really?" she exclaimed. Kagome nodded.

"We're moving slow, but we're most definitely together." She smiled. "He's so much more loving to me. It's like a dream come true." She said.

 **Feudal Era** :

'I can't control myself. Why can't I control myself?' thought Inuyasha. He sat in Kaede's hut alone. He was rubbing his temples as his eyes flashed back and forth from those golden orbs to blood red. He focused on breathing, he focused on other things going on in the room, anything to keep his mind off of Kagome. 'I can't do this much longer. You need to calm down.' Thought Inuyasha.

 **'and why the hell would I do that? I have been trapped inside for so long. I WANT OUT.'** shouted the full-fledged demon in Inuyasha's mind.

'You can wait.' He thought. He was honestly trying to reason with him. He knew that without a second thought his demon side could take over and ruin everything.

 **'I don't take orders from you. I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU.'** It screamed. He squeezed his head tight and clenched his jaw shut. He opened his eyes and the blood red poured over those orbs of amber. It was done. He had taken over.

"ffffffffFFFFREEEEE!" screeched Inuyasha. His claws grew longer, his fangs as well. He swung the hut door open and walked out. The rest of the group were shocked and immediately grabbed their weapons.

"Inuyasha, what has happened to you?!" shouted Miroku. Inuyasha laughed a low, evil laugh. He grabbed him by the throat and threw him as far as he could. He landed hard against a tree and the air was knocked out of his lungs. Sango threw Hiraikotsu at him and it knocked him on the ground. Miroku and Sango immediately jumped on top of him to hold him down. Miroku begun saying a prayer.

"Lady Kagome. Please, for the sake of the Gods above us, hear out call for help." He cried out loud. Inuyasha flung the two off of him and turned around and scratched Miroku against his back with his claws. The cut ripped through his robe and caused deep gashes in his back. Inuyasha roared as Miroku screamed in pain. He turned to Sango, but before he could charge at her, the all heard a loud rumble. It made the ground shake and caused Inuyasha to start breathing heavy. He looked up and the clouds above him were almost black. Flashes of light from the clouds sparked above them. With an extremely loud clash of lightning in front of Inuyasha, no other than Kagome appeared. Her eyes had the fire of rage in them.

"Thank the Gods." Said Miroku as he fell in pain. Sango quickly began to assist him.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with those blood red eyes meeting her dark brown ones. He raised a claw to her and before he could grab her arm, she grabbed his.

"Don't you even think about it." She said. "Look at your friend." She said. He growled in rejection. "I said look at your friend!" she shouted. He slowly turned to look at him and growled in frustration with his other half. "You caused him pain. You caused his bloodshed." She said.

"Kagome, please just turn him back." Asked Kaede.

"I am not doing that until he realizes what he did in this state of mind. Until he does it, he will never be able to control himself." She said without breaking eye contact with him.

"Inuyasha, please snap out of it!" shouted Miroku.

Suddenly, with a loud wind, Koga arrived to the scene. He quickly rushed to Kagome's side before she held her hand out, as a warning to stay away from her.

"Koga, just stay next to us." Said Sango. Koga looked at Inuyasha and his eyes widened to see him in his full youkai state. He slowly walked to where Sango was. Inuyasha growled and tried to run after him to attack him, but Kagome wasn't having it. She grabbed him by the throat and made him look into her eyes.

"You need to focus on me." She said. He roared. "Inuyasha, listen to me." She said. She could tell he was trying to keep his cool. It was an ongoing battle between his human side and his youkai side. "Just focus on breathing." She said. He began to breath heavily. Once he calmed down, he began to look her in the eyes by himself.

"K-Kagome…" he growled.

"Inuyasha, you are in your youkai form. You hurt one of your companions. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked.

"I…I didn't mean—"

"I know you meant no harm, but I need you to realize what you are right now and take control of it. You don't have to be controlled by your youkai side. You can be in total control. You just need to try harder." She said. He tried to nod. "Now tell me…what is your name?" she asked.

"I…I-Inuyasha." He said.

"What is his name?" she said as she pointed to Miroku.

"Mi…ro…ku…" he stuttered.

"Are you aware of where you are?"

"Y-Yes. I…I can think now." He said. "I…I'm so sorry." He said. His eyes were still red as a tear fell down his cheek. She wiped it away and he winced at her pure touch.

Koga was in awe. He looked at Kagome in such envy. She held so much power, but held it with so much grace.

"She really got to him. I've never seen someone do something like that." He said. Sango nodded.

"I'm really proud of her."

"Okay Inuyasha, can you try to focus with me?" she asked. He nodded. She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye. "I want you to try and balance your human aura with your youkai aura." She said. He slowly nodded and he closed his eyes. His claws began to shrink back to their normal size. His fangs sunk back as well. He opened his eyes and they were back to their beautiful golden state. She smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thank the Gods. You did it." She said as she leaned in and embraced him. He held her so close to him and kissed her head.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry." He said. She cupped his cheek and smiled.

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Kaede walked up to the two.

"Hey, uh…are you alright?" asked Koga. Inuyasha had to take a minute to realize that he was talking to him.

"I'm fine, wolf boy." He said. Koga rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright." Said Miroku. "You really scared us there."

"Miroku…I…" he began.

"There's no need to apologize. You weren't in your right state of mind." He smiled.

"…are you gonna be alright?" he asked. Miroku nodded.

"In a couple of days, these should heal fine." He said.

"Nonsense." Said Kagome. "Turn around, let me see." She ordered. He turned around to reveal four deep gashes in his back, that were still someone bleeding. She ripped a handful of grass and dirt from the Earth and rubbed it on his back. He shrieked in pain, but then he stopped.

"W-What did you just do?" he asked.

"By the Gods…I've never seen it before in my life." Said Kaede.

"What? Can someone inform me of what just happened?" asked Miroku nervously.

"She just healed you completely, man." Said Koga in shock. Miroku's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"It's like nothings there." He said.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome. I owe you one." He said.

"No worries, it's what I do." She said with a smile. "I would like to have a word alone with Inuyasha, please." With that being said, the group along with Koga went into Kaede's hut. It was just the two of them. She grabbed his hands, and he smiled until he saw tears form in her eyes.

"Kagome…are you okay? Why are you crying?" he asked. She smiled.

"Inuyasha…I'm so proud of you." She said as she wiped away a tear.

"W-Why?" he asked.

"Don't you realize what you did? You conquered your youkai form. You could never do that before!" she exclaimed.

"I…I guess you're right. I just have to focus on keeping my auras balanced. You don't have to cry for me." He said. He took her hand and placed it on his heart. She smiled.

"You are my heart, I will always share my emotions with you." She said. He smiled and kissed her forehead. They embraced and stayed in that position for several moments.

"So, how was meeting your family?" he asked.

"It was wonderful. Sota has grown so much. He's a young man now. Besides that, everything else is kind of the same." She said. "They miss you a lot." She added.

"I'll have to see them soon. For now, I need a lot of rest." He said. "All of my energy is drained." He said. He had his arm around her and they walked into the hut to enjoy the rest of the night calmly. He didn't say it out loud, but he was also proud of himself. He never thought he would be able to overcome his youkai form without Kagome forcing him to transform back. Instead, she guided him through the steps to do it himself. For that, he owed her bigtime.

* * *

Well? How was it? Please let me know how you feel! I'm loving this story so far!


	8. A New Beginning

It was later that night and everyone was around the fire, getting warm and talking to one another. Inuyasha was next to Kagome, of course, who was next to Sango, who was next to Miroku, who was next to Koga, who was next to Kaede, with Shippo in her lap.

"So Koga, did you want to stay with us from now and on?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha grumbled, which made Kagome give him a mean look. He grunted.

"I don't know." He said unsurely.

"Well, what about your little wolf pack?" asked Inuyasha.

"They all split. They have better things to do. They're still in the wolf tribe, but we're just not in one space anymore. We're spread out all over now." He said.

"So you're on your own?" asked Sango. Koga nodded.

"I don't mind it. It gets peaceful at times." He said.

"You don't get lonely?" asked Kagome. This made Koga blush. To be honest, he did feel lonely. A lot. He had come to Kaede's hut earlier that day because he was simply bored and wanted to pick a fight with Inuyasha. That's right. He was so lonely that he missed Inuyasha.

"No, not really, but if you want me to stay I can. If not, it's no big deal." Said Koga.

"We'd be happy to have you join us!" said Sango. Kagome nodded. Koga blushed.

"T-Thanks." He said. "I appreciate it, but I don't want to be in the way."

"You won't be. You can help me and Inuyasha when it comes to going on tasks in exchange for rice. The group got quiet and awaited Inuyasha's reply. He rolled his eyes.

"I guess we could use extra help." He said. Koga smirked.

"Thanks, dog breath." He joked. Inuyasha snorted and looked away.

Inuyasha was thinking. Why did he feel weird when Koga was being nice to him? It was no different than anyone else being nice? He didn't feel romantic feelings, but it was like he didn't hate him anymore. He was almost like a companion. _Almost_.

It was the next morning and Kagome had woken up earlier than she usually does. She meditated and had her tea, then woke Inuyasha. She told him that she needed to tell him something important, and he followed her outside.

They sat by Inuyasha's Tree and she took a deep breath.

"Is everything alright?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome smiled.

"I guess so. I've been dreading this conversation ever since I came back."

"Well spit it out, you're making me nervous." He complained.

"Inuyasha…I'm a Goddess of Olympus. When you become such a big deity, you're also a big deal. I have a job to do, and if I want to do that job—"

"Then you have to leave…" he finished her sentence. She saw the hurt in his eyes and it broke her heart.

"I'm so sorry. I wish it was another way, but in order to make sure my job is done correctly, I have to go back to Olympus and help the people who need me."

"I need you." He said. "Can't you just not be a goddess?" he asked her. He saw that she felt insulted by that question. "I'm sorry. I know it's not really a choice, and I know you care about it a lot. I just don't want you to leave me again." He said.

"I know, and I need you too. Just because I'm going back to Olympus doesn't mean I'm never coming back, it's just that you won't see me as much." She said. There was a moment of silence before the hanyou spoke again.

"I understand." He said. He took her hand in his. "But how is our relationship going to work?" he asked. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and Inuyasha knew what that meant. His heart shattered into a million broken pieces. "Y-You're ending it?" he asked.

"Inuyasha…I wish there was another way." She said. He looked down at her hand. He saw that there was an olive branch wrapped around her ring finger. It almost looked like a scar.

"Oh…" he said as he ran his finger over the mark. Kagome, still crying, put a hand over his. "You're a virgin goddess." He said. She nodded.

"That's right. So even if me and you were to stay together, I wouldn't work. You aren't allowed to come to Mount Olympus, and I'm going to be spending more time there than here. This doesn't mean I don't love you, Inuyasha. You are my heart and my soul. You can't forget that. However, this does mean that I'm not your chosen mate." She said. He looked at her in disbelief.

"There's no way. You have to be."

"Inuyasha, I know who your mate is. I can't tell you who they are, but I know you and them will be so happy together." She said. His heart hurt. His chest hurt. His head hurt. This was all so much to take in, and the sun wasn't even fully up yet.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Fuck." He said. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back with so much passion and love.

"I'm so sorry. I do love you, I really do, but peace on Earth depends on me to help. Gaea is my true mother. I can't let her down." She said.

"I understand. I'm still proud of you." He said. This made her smile. She embraced him.

"You don't know how full you make me feel when you say that." She said.

"You can only go under one condition." He said. She giggled.

"It doesn't really work like that, but go ahead."

"You have to visit me at least once a month." He said. She smiled.

"Deal." She answered. Now it was his turn to smile. He held her close, then picked her up bridal style to go watch the sunrise.

As the sun arose, they talked for hours.

"So how are you and Koga?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha grunted.

"It's weird." He said. She giggled.

"How so?" she asked. He scratched the back of his head.

"It's just…weird. It's like we don't really hate each other, but we also don't like each other. It's kind of like we're in limbo." He said. She laughed.

"That means you two are becoming friends! That's great, Inuyasha." She said.

"Yeah, how awesome. Me becoming friends with a mangy wolf." He joked.

"Maybe you two will need each other. Koga is on his own now, and you and Miroku could definitely use some help. Plus, three people would probably mean more rice in payment." She said. He nodded.

"There's just something weird about him."

"Good weird or bad weird?" she asked.

"I…I don't know." He blushed.

"That probably means good. Inuyasha, you're worrying about this way too much. Just go and have fun. Live your life the way you want." She said. He just nodded. She leaned on him and he put his arm around her. He was sad that she was leaving, but at the same time he was proud that she was so looked up at. She was off to go and do greater things and she's going to be known for the rest of time. He looked at her, and realized that this would be the last sunrise they would watch together for a very long time. He kissed her forehead, and she nuzzles his neck. They stayed there for hours until the rest of the group woke up.

Kagome sat them all down and told them the news. They took it fairly well. They knew that she couldn't stay for good. She had a duty to do. They understood fairly well and welcomed her in open arms.

That night, Kagome said goodbye to her friends and wished them all good luck. The fire was roaring, and the moon was bright. She hugged every one of her friends and when she went to Koga, she held him close.

"Keep him safe. My duty with him is now yours." She whispered in his ear. He blushed and looked confused. She just gave him a nod and looked to Inuyasha. She held him close and he did the same. He tried too hard to not let any tears fall, but he failed. He cried silently, as did she. She broke the embrace and held his head to face her. "I will always be with you. I will always be watching. I'm not going to be gone forever, remember that." She said as she wiped away his tears with her thumbs. He nodded and kissed her. She turned around and kneeled to the ground. Her fingers dug into the dirt and she said a prayer. She stood up and she raised her hand to the clouds above her. With a clash of lightning, she was gone. Everyone stood there except for Koga. His jaw dropped and he looked at the sky.

"W-Where did she go?" he asked.

"Mount Olympus." Said Miroku. "Her power is something this world has never seen before." He added. Koga was still trying to process everything.

"I think we should head to bed. It's late and we need the sleep. Kagome is safe and in the hands of her brothers and sisters. There's nothing to worry about." Said Sango. The group agreed and only Inuyasha stayed outside.

"I just need a minute." He said. Sango nodded. Koga noticed him and he snuck out of the hut to talk to him.

Inuyasha was sitting by the dying fire, by himself. Koga wasn't used to seeing Inuyasha sad, so he didn't really know how to approach him.

"Are you going to sit down or just stare at me?" asked Inuyasha without looking back. Koga gulped and sat next to Inuyasha. It was quiet until Koga spoke up.

"You'll be fine." He said. Inuyasha looked at him.

"What?"

"You'll be fine. I know you're gonna miss her now, but soon life will be back to normal. She'll come back from time to time." He said.  
"We're not together anymore." He said. Koga looked at Inuyasha in shock.

"What? Why?"  
"It wasn't going to work out. She's a virgin goddess." He said. It went quiet again. "You don't have to stay out here with me, you can go inside if you want." He said. Koga didn't say anything, he just sat there.

"We both need the company." Said Koga, blushing. Inuyasha looked at him weird. He shrugged it off and got up to put wood in the fire.

"If we're gonna stay out here, we might as well not freeze." He said, smiling. Koga nodded. He sat back down and looked up at the sky.

"I wonder what Olympus looked like." Asked Koga.

"Kagome said the weather is always perfect. Plants don't need water to grow, and everything is just…perfect, I guess." He said. "She has a huge castle all to herself." He added.

"I envy her." He said. There was a moment of silence.

"So how did you end up alone?" asked Inuyasha.

"The tribe decided to split. Nobody was eating, no one was mating. It was just like something in the air changed." Said Koga. "It sucks being alone." He admitted.

"I know. You just have to get used to it or find another home. It seems to me you already found one, though."

"Were you alone before you met Kagome?" asked Koga. Inuyasha nodded.

"I was dead." He said. Koga didn't expect him to say that.

"Kikyo shot me with an arrow and I was pinned to the God Tree for 50 years. Before I met her, I was completely alone. My parents died when I was young, and my brother didn't want to take care of me." He said. "Same thing with the villagers. They all teased me and would always hit me and stuff."

"But why? What did you do that made them not like you?" asked Koga. Inuyasha went quiet for a bit. Koga thought maybe he hit a sensitive spot, but in reality Inuyasha didn't want to make him feel bad.

"I'm a hanyou." Said Inuyasha. With him saying that, Koga instantly felt guilty. All these years of making fun of him because of who he was, and it was no different than how he was treated his whole life.

"O-Oh." Said Koga. "I…I didn't know that you had such a harsh childhood." He added.

"Don't feel bad for me. I turned out alright, huh?" he joked. Koga had no response.

'Why do I feel bad? I always made fun of him, but now there's this feeling. Like I don't want him to be unhappy.' Thought Koga. He looked Inuyasha in the eye. "I'm sorry that I insulted you so much." He said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I made fun of you for being a hanyou." Said Koga. "My tribe was always taught to respect others no matter what, unless they meant to harm you. I didn't follow those rules, and I disrespected you. I'm sorry." Said Koga.

"I said you didn't have to feel bad. I'm used to it. It's not like I'm a softy like you." Teased Inuyasha. Koga snorted. "It probably took a lot for you to say that, so for your sake I forgive you." Said Inuyasha. Koga blushed again, as well as the hanyou himself. Inuyasha looked long and hard at him. Enjoying his facial features before he realized what I was doing.

'What am I doing?! I need to stop.' Thought Inuyasha.

"Well, it seems like we've both lived a hard life. You probably worse than mine, but that doesn't mean we won't need each other, right?" asked Koga. Inuyasha blushed even harder.

"Y-Yeah, I guess…" he answered. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good. I guess we're friends now." Said Koga. Inuyasha nodded.

They talked for hours and hours until they saw that the fire was dying and they were both tired. They went inside the hut and slept until the sun came up. There was a spark that ignited this night, and while this spark was bright, Lady Kagome sat on her throne, watching everything unfold.

"My dear Inuyasha. Love is a battle, with scars ending up on the two of us, but scars are the beauty of a long, adventurous life. Now our chapter is over, but the story continues. For Koga, with his eyes ablaze, holds the torch to lead you through. May he hold it with a sturdy hand."

* * *

How was it? The story is obviously taking a huge turn. So I hope you enjoy it as much as me!


	9. Half Breed

Inuyasha woke up in a daze. His head felt foggy and he didn't know where he was. He looked around, and he was in a plain of many different flowers. In front of him was a pond in front of a beautiful forest. The sun was shining nicely and there was a nice breeze. It was a beautiful sight. He stood up and looked in the reflection into the pond. He saw a familiar figure standing next to him. He turned and saw Kagome. He immediately embraced her and she did the same.

"Kagome, I missed you." He said.

"Inuyasha, it hasn't even been 24 hours." She joked. He grunted.

"W-Where am I?" he asked.

"You're on Mount Olympus." She said with a smile. He looked around again. She was right about the place being beautiful.

"Wow. I see why you like this place so much." He said.

"It truly is beautiful. I brought you here to talk to you about something." She said.

"Like what?"

"Koga." She said. He blushed. Had she seen the conversation they had last night.

"O-Oh. Yeah I don't know why I was acting that way. I really don't like him and I just got way over my he—"

"Inuyasha, I'm not upset." She laughed. "Do you remember what we talked about a couple mornings ago?"

"Yeah, you said that you were leaving and that I would find a new—oh…" he said. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Kagome no, you can't be serious…" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Kagome, if you love me you'll tell me that he's not my mate." He said.

"Okay, I won't tell you." She said. She stood there with her mouth shut.

"…he's my new mate isn't he?" he asked. She slowly nodded. He slapped his hand over his face. "Fuck."

"Watch your mouth. You're on Mount Olympus." She shot.

"S-Sorry." He said. "T-This is not good, Kagome. This is FAR from good." He panicked.

"Inuyasha, this is a beautiful thing. You and Koga are meant to be together. I saw your conversation last night and as stubborn as you are being about the situation, I could see in his eyes that he really likes you. He didn't join your group because his pack abandoned him?" she said.

"He didn't?" he asked.

"Of course not! Now don't get me wrong, the pack did split up, but that's because it's _mating season_. They split up like this every year. He joined our group to see you. He knew who his mate was, but you didn't because I was distracting you." She said. His ears fell flat on his head.

"I can't do this." He said.

"Inuyasha, I'm not saying that you don't have a choice, but if you choose not to be with him, you won't find another mate anytime soon. Every year you will crave him more and more—" he tried to plug his ears, not wanting to hear the facts. "until you finally go crazy and lose it. Just answer me honestly, did you feel something for him last night?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha blushed.

"I was tired and I was missing you! I was way in over my head." He said.

"So you're saying yes?" she asked. He blushed harder and he looked away.

"This is so weird…" he said.

"It's okay for it to be weird, you've obviously never done this before with another man, so it's going to feel fairly new, but you should never hide these feelings, _especially_ during mating season." She said.

"What do I even do?"

"The same thing you did with me. You befriend him, and when things go their path, they'll go the way they're supposed to. You have to trust your heart, Inuyasha." She held his hand.

"I don't think I can…" he said.

"Then why are you sleeping next to him?" she asked.

Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat, panting for air. He looked around the room and there Koga was, in the same bedding as him, right next to the hanyou. He quickly shook him awake.

"What the hell?" asked Koga.

"What the fuck did we go last night?" he asked him. Koga looked confused.

"We sat by the fire?" he said stupidly. He noticed what Inuyasha was talking about when he saw that they were in the same bed. "Oh, no we didn't do anything like that." He said. Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"That scared me."

"Wow, thanks asshole."

"You know what I mean!" shouted the hanyou. "Why are you next to me anyway, wolf boy?" he asked.

"You invited me in, dipshit. I don't necessarily have a bed here." Snapped Koga. "Can we go to bed now?" he asked. He saw Inuyasha slightly embarrassed by the 'we' part of that sentence. "Can _I_ go to bed now?" he corrected himself. Inuyasha shrugged and laid back down. Koga did the same and they slept for the rest of the night.

They woke back up and the rest of the group were up and packing their things.

"What are you three doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"We're packing to go see how Kohaku is doing. We figured you and Koga could handle everything while we're gone?" asked Sango.

"Why can't we go with you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because, Kohaku is sick. Miroku is a monk, Kaede is a priestess, Shippo is still small, and I'm his sister. You're just Inuyasha." She teased.

"Well what if you get into trouble?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Naraku is no more and neither is the Shikon Jewel. There's nothing to worry about anymore. We'll be fine." She said with a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and they were off.

"We'll be back in a day or two. Maybe more." She said.

It was an hour in and Inuyasha and Koga were really just hanging out. Koga di his work out while Inuyasha secretly watched.

"Kagome visited me last night." He said. Koga sat down next to him and wiped the sweat off with a towel.

"She did?" he asked.

"Yeah, she comes to me in my dreams. That's how I found out she came back." He said. Koga nodded.

"What did she say?" he asked. Inuyasha blushed.

"She just made sure I kept everyone safe." He said. Koga shrugged.

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" he asked. Inuyasha gulped.

"W-What?" he asked.

"You idiot, she visited me too." He said. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

"So…y-you know…" he asked. Koga nodded. Inuyasha began to break a sweat. He looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna be with you, if that's what you're thinking." He asked. Inuyasha's heart rate slowed down.

"You don't?"

"No. Why would I want you to be my mate?" he asked. Inuyasha felt a little embarrassed. "Last night I was just nice to you because you were already sad. It's no fun to kick someone while they're down. I have to pull you back up first." He said in his normal, asshole voice.

"Wow. Well thanks." Said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"You really thought I would mate with you? A half breed?" he laughed. Inuyasha's heart broke. He just looked at Koga in shock.

"What did you just call me?" he asked. Koga turned to see a hurt and angry look on Inuyasha's face.

"You heard me, mutt." He said. Inuyasha pushed him against the wall and was about to throw the first punch. He stopped and just looked in Koga's eyes. Koga examined Inuyasha's eyes too. He was really hurt. Inuyasha just shook his head and walked out of Kaede's hut. Koga just stood there, motionless. 'Damn…' he thought. He walked outside to find Inuyasha, but he was gone. He knew he used to sleep in a tree somewhere around here. He began to look and found the tree. The bark had been peeled off from the sacred arrow that bound Inuyasha to that tree. He looked up and found Inuyasha sitting up there, hugging one knee and covering his face. "H-Hey." He said. Inuyasha didn't answer. "You can't ignore me forever." He said. Still no answer. "I'm sorry, alright? Will that fix this?"

Nothing.

"Come on…I'm sorry."

Nothing.

"Just please come down." He begged. Nothing.

After many tries receiving absolutely no feedback whatsoever, Koga left him to be alone for a while. Inuyasha didn't leave the tree unless he had to pee. Even when he went, Koga still didn't get a response from him. It began to get dark and Koga felt so guilty and slightly heartbroken. His chest hurt and his eyes were low. He had started a fire, hoping Inuyasha would come down and join him. Not so he can apologize again, but just to have him there.

'Dammit…I'm really falling for him.' Thought Koga. 'Why did I call him that? Why the fuck did I call him that?' he thought again for the millionth time that day. His ears heard a noise coming from the forest and Inuyasha walked out, his bangs covering his face. Koga smiled and stood up. "It's about time you got down. I got the fire going." He said. Inuyasha simply passed him and went in the hut. Koga's heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach, yet again. "Inuyasha…" he called, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He looked down and mentally apologized for the hundredth time. He sat back down on the log and stared into the fire. 'I really fucked up. Kagome, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied.'


End file.
